Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home
by JasperLovingEvilLittlePixe
Summary: AH. Bella Swan gets a job at the Cullen house as their newest nanny, she must look after the youngest Cullen, Emmett, and also tend to the house. But does the certain Edward Cullen seem to catch her eye yet he seems to ignore everything she does.
1. A New Job, A New Setting

**AN: So this is my newest FF that I have been writing. This wasn't the original one I was writing but once I get this one going I will pick up writing the other I will show it to ya'll. I really hope you like this story! I have so much more free time with school being a week left and only finals I have had some time to write. I will be a SENIOR in less than a week! Crazy right?!? But its almost summer time which means...swimming pools! NO! It means more shopping for new season of clothes! I just loving shopping! Well I guess you should stop reading this and get to the story! Silly! Thanks for reading it! **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters!_**

* * *

**Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home**

_Chapter One: A New Job, A New Setting_

It had been two weeks since I had visited the employment agency to find a summer job. Charlie wanted me to get a higher paying job other then the Newton's Outfitters, which seemed to be the only place hiring around this small town.

I had only arrived here for about a week and already Charlie wanted me out of the house. He said I should make some friends and enjoy my summer yet I did not know anyone and he still wanted me to get a job. It would have been easier to get know people if I would have gone to high school here but I won't start until the fall like everyone else.

I sat on the couch while waiting for the load of clothes to finish drying. The TV was on very low to give me some background noise at the absence of Charlie. Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Hello," answered the phone uneasily while i tried to walk over to the dryer. Trying to do more then one thing while walking would surely cause me to trip on the way over.

"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" asked a young girl's voice.

"Yep! That's me!" I answered as I took out the dry clothes.

"Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater. The Forks employment agency told me to give you a call. I hear you need a job and my job is now available since I quit. See I was a nanny for the Cullen house there in Forks. And well I found a closer job here in La Push. Also I don't think they liked me very much. The only one who seemed to even be nice to me was their dog, Jacob."

She began explaining everything to me even though I hadn't even desided if I was going to except the job. It was only looking at one small child named Emmett but not only that but I would be taking care of the house too. I did a pretty good job handle my house now so it won't be too much of a problem.

The only problem I was facing was the fact that I would have to live with them. Leah said she had been there six months now and she said she probaly won't been able to stay any longer. _Was there somthing about the Cullens that made her leave?_

I would have to talk to Charlie about this. Wondering if he would let me go in the first place and maybe what he knew of the Cullens.

**- - -**

"I don't understand why everyone seems to think badly of the Cullens!" Charlie exclaimed, "They are nice people! And Forks should be thanking Doctor Cullen for being here. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have three adopted children who have never caused any trouble. I don't understand..."

Charlie continued to go on with his long speech about the Cullen family. I nodded occasionally finishing the mashed potatoes I had made along with the steaks.

"I think its a good idea for you to take up this job. Learn some new people." he grunted as he held the fork outside his mouth.

"You do realize I would be gone practically all summer," I explained.

"It will give you something to do. Besides you can always just take some time off and come and visit." he said, "Its not like I wouldn't ever see you again. You will still be in Forks."

We ended our conversation with that and I gave a call back to Leah. She gave me more details and instructions about my new job. She told me to basically pack everything I have, clothing wise, and that they mainly have everything else I would ever need. I took out my suitcase which I had only put up a few weeks ago when I arrived at Forks from Phoenix. I slowly began packing everything that I had almost finished unpacking.

I would be leaving in about two days. That gave me enough time for packing and cleaning up the house before I left. I just hope Charlie would be okay.

**- - -**

Today is the day! The day I would become a new nanny to the Cullen house. I carried my duffel bag outside and Charlie brought my suitcase to my new, well new to me, red 1953 Chevy pickup truck.

"Thanks!" I said as I came to hug Charlie, "Bye for now!"

"You be careful kid! I miss you but I don't want you sent home tomorrow cause you broke everything," he laughed at my clumsiness.

I hopped into my truck and waved goodbye. Goodbye to Charlie but a new hello to the Cullens.

I continued on the road with the directions Leah gave me, yet I felt lost. I was on the road in the middle of the woods. There was no house in sight. I decided to keep driving hoping the house was going to appear soon. It was just my luck if I was lost. I would show up late the first day! As I kept going I saw the house Leah has described, well more of the mansion. It was surrounded by trees and it was unbelievably beautiful.

I parked my truck in the driveway and made my way to the front door with my suitcase and duffel bag. I looked at the huge door in front of me and began to have second thoughts. This place was much bigger then Leah described and I would be in charge of cleaning it all. I rang the door bell and waited no longer than a minute when the door opened swiftly.

"Good afternoon! You must Isabella Swan?" asked a tall pale blonde young gentleman.

He looked about my age yet he stood completely still, in almost a military stance. Chest out, chin up, and attention towards me.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella," I stated.

"My apologies," he nodded, "Are you ready to start today? Or should I let Mrs. Cullen know you are ready tomorrow. I believe you aren't scheduled working until tomorrow but I might be mistaken," he said, this time I could really pick up a small southern accent from him; there was a small twang on a few of his words.

"If you don't mind, I would like to start tomorrow," I said letting out a nervous smile.

I wasn't quite ready yet. I don't even know my around the house. He stood there still waiting for something, because he did say a word or smile. I hadn't even gone inside the house yet and I already felt intimated.

I smiled seeing that his seriousness hadn't gone away any to try to easy the awkwardness. I took a step forward grabbing my suitcase handle and seeing that he stoped being at some sort of attention. He moved over allowing me to pass by as he closed the giant door behind us.

"Well, welcome to the Cullen home," he said as he directed me inside.

It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. There was a huge wall that was just a window that looked out unto the beautiful forest. The ceiling was higher then I had ever even seen a ceiling. I would guess the house to be at least three stories high. Art hung everywhere. The house looked like it was decorated like it was a muesum or it could have been featured in a magazine. This house looked like a place I could get lost in. I was already wrapped in the way it was decorated.

"Jasper! Jasper! Who is it?" shriek a small, pixie like girl as she darted down the long staircase.

Her yelling took me out of the trance of looking at the wonderful mansion.

"Miss Swan," he replied to the girl, "Your new nanny of the house, Miss Cullen."

He said that with the same amount of seriousness as before but I noticed a slight smile at the end, as he said her name.

"Alice!" she scolded him, "Alice! Call me Alice!"

"Only when I am off duty, Miss Cullen," he stated.

She rolled her eyes, turned to me and smiled.

"You are Isabella Swan!" she said as she hugged me, "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Nice to met you," I replied not wanting to correct her since it just didn't feel right at this moment.

I continued to look around for maybe Mr. and Mrs. Cullen; I hadn't even officially met them yet.

"Alright," said Jasper, "If you can excuse me, but I have more work to do. Miss Swan. Miss Cullen."

He said our names, nodding and then turned around to walk away.

I noticed Alice continued to stare at Jasper as he left but I just turned away and went back to looking around the big house. My eyes stopped at the top of the stairs as I saw a boy looking over. He had bronze-colored hair that seemed to be in a messy style. He stood completely still, making him look like a Greek god, looking down at something.

"Edward," Alice cried out, "Come met Isabella Swan!"

His blank stare vanished as he looked directly at me, meeting my eyes at such a far away distance. I quickly turned away to hide my embarrassment of being caught staring at him.

He traveled down the stairs quietly and quite graceful as Alice had before him. Edward came to a stop beside Alice and looked out the large window.

"Well introduce yourself!" Alice screamed at him for ignoring me.

"Edward Cullen," he spat out quickly placing his right hand out for a handshake.

"Umm…Bella Swan." I stated and but out my hand.

"Is Esme back yet?" he asked turning to Alice.

"Nope, she is still out!"

"Well Bella I will have Jasper show you to your room. Nice meeting you and sorry to just leave like this but I have a shopping sale to catch!" she said in one breathed, hugged me on her way out, and called for Jasper to return.

As I was too preoccupied with Alice leaving I didn't notice the disappearance of Edward. Jasper was then by me side grabbing my luggage as he begin to make his way up the long stairs. For some reason Edward's disappearance bothered me more then it should. Along with his ignoring me when he was introducing himself. I am sure I have done nothing wrong to upset him.

Leah never told me anything about him.

* * *

**Okay, so how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think! R&R! I won't update if no one liked it cause that would just be pointless! **

**Thanks for reading it this far though! I go back to studying for finals, listening to music, reading more FFs, and online shopping!**

**Love, JasperLovingEvilPixe**


	2. Wondering Around

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I do not own Twilight! _**

**AN: _WOW_! I wasn't even expecting that many hits! Over 100! Ya'll amaze me! And I even got reviews! Ya'll are _too _sweet! I love you all who reviewed: kylacullen, .323, pizziagirl, and Mabz x.  
Also thank you all who favored me and put me on story alert! You're a doll! :D  
Anyways, its another day, just got back from eating a delicious mushroom Swiss burger, reading some of my favorite FFs and listening to a little Paramore, Breaking Benjamin and Flyleaf. Off today so that is why I could post up another chapter! On Tuesday, I have a English and Geography final...then to cheerleading practice. Probably post another chapter at the end of this week. Hope you enjoy reading this cause I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home**

_Chapter 2: Wondering Around_

I followed Jasper up the longest stairs ever. I think I tripped about four times just coming up. It was a long quiet walk. I don't think Jasper looked once at me except the first fall, and of course his hands were too full to catch me. I made it to the top of the stairs in one piece and continued to follow him. I couldn't imagine climbing those stairs with luggage in my hands, I would have certainly not made it.

"This will be your room," he said dropping my duffel bag onto the ground, "If you need anything just ask."

He walked out of the room before I actually had time to respond. I had many questions to ask and yet no answers.

_Where were the rest of the Cullens? What exactly is your job? Where is everything at? Can I get a tour around the house? _

But most importantly, _why did Edward dislike me so much? Or was he always like that?_

I began unpacking, slowly putting away my clothes since I was in no hurry. I began looking around the giant room which would be mine temporarily, as long as I stayed here. It was more amazing than what I expected. I soon discovered my enormous bathroom filled with everything I needed. I walked back to my bed and decided to lay down. It had been such a day! I closed my eyes for no more than five seconds when a sudden knock at the door startled me.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that Esme will be home around seven-ish. She is out with Emmett," said Jasper as he peaked his head in the door.

"Errm...thanks for the info," I responded.

He quickly slipped away allowing more privacy to myself. I had about two hours left until Mrs. Cullen arrives home with Emmett. I could spend a good two hours discovering this house. I needed to make sure I knew where everything is. Besides no one is home except Edward and Jasper, unless there is some one else here that I just don't know about. I wonder where the doctor was. Maybe still at work?

I walked out of my room and begin making my way down the hall. I passed by a few doors but I didn't bother to open them. I walked downstairs only tripping at the last step catching my self before my face hit the ground. I looked out the window to see the never ending trees. Outside I could see the large pool and a beautiful garden on the other side.

My eyes stop at a large ball of red-brown hair. I continued to stare at it longer, trying to figure out what it is. When suddenly it moved and began walking towards the house. It was a gigantic dog, which could could be mistaken as a wolf. I heard a flapping sound and then four paws against the polished wooden floor. I glanced over to where the noise had come from to see the giant wolf dog walking towards me. Leah had told me that he was friendly but then again she said she was good with dogs.

I began to back away from it, afraid of what it might do to me. The fear building up cause my brain to have a mental block. _What was that dog's name? _

I know it started with the letter 'J'.

"Jack!" I screamed putting my hands in front of me.

The dog continued to walk towards me with no tail wagging. I knew that was a bad sign.

"Jared!" I yelled at it, "Jake!"

He stopped at the last one allowing more time for me to think. He was less then two feet away and I knew if that dog stood up on to legs it would be taller then me.

"Jacob," I said in excitement finally remembering the dog's name.

Jacob's tail began to wag as his tongue hung loosly outside his mouth. He sat down and looked at me. While I began slowing down my panicked breathing. He walked around me sniffing and licking me. Jacob walked away going to the bottom of the stairs to lay down. I walked back to the front door to start at the very beginning of the house and take everything in again. I looked to my left to see a giant grand piano with Edward sitting on the piano's bench with a pencil in hand. He had a pensive look on his face and was too engrossed is his music to notice me or he could just be ignoring me again.

I walked over to the piano to see Edward starring at the sheet of paper in front of him. It had a few lines on it scribbled in pencil but for the most part it was empty. He did not say anything as I approached him, he just placed his hands on the ivory keys, played a few notes and wrote a few more things on his paper.

"Wow!" I said, "You write your own music?"

His eyes glanced up at me and then quickly returned to the piano. _Maybe he's deaf?_

"Edward!" Alice squealed as she busted through the front door carrying lots of shopping bags, "You won't believe the sales I found! I bought you something!"

"For me?" he stated in confusion.

Well, my deaf theory is out!

"No, silly! For Isabella!" she laughed.

I looked at her in shock "Me?" I responded confused pointing a finger at myself

She nodded her head and let go of her many bags. I still haven't let her know to call me Bella.

"Well I'm going to clean up! It's almost dinner time and Esme will be home in less then an hour! I have to get dress and..." she continued as she began walking upstairs.

Jasper came out of no where and took her shopping bags upstairs while she kept talking softly to herself about her plans. I turned around to see Edward gone, again. I looked at his sheet of music to see a few more notes added. He seemed to be starting a brand new song.

I walked into the living room starring at the big screen TV. I strolled around looking at the pictures on the walls. One of little Edward, another of small, baby Alice, and lastly a few of the youngest Cullen, Emmett. I glanced around the room one more time and decided to keep wondering around.

I made my way to the enormous kitchen looking around there too and then to the dining room. This is where I saw Jasper setting up the table.

"Finished," I asked, "Because I have so many questions."

He smiled and nodded.

"What's up?" he asked.

Where to started? I had so many questions.

"First -" I began to explain but was interrupted by Jasper.

"First," he said, "You should get dress for dinner and we can talk on the way up."

We began making our way up the stairs to my room.

"So what exactly do you do here? Why are you here? How long have you been here?" I asked quickly.

"I am kind of like the butler. I have been here for about two years." he explained, "I do everything you don't do!"

Wow! Two years is a long time!

"I am here cause I needed a job. And I am here for my sister."

"Sister?" I said my thought out loud.

"See, my little sister Rosalie also stays here. She is the same age as Emmett. You will probably end up watching her too."

"So, why are you guys away from home?" I questioned.

"Our parents are divorced and well I couldn't leave Rosalie alone like I planned to. I was just going to sign up for the army and not worry about any problems. But where would that leave Rose? Neither of our parents want us anymore, part of the reason of their divorce. Besides, I kind of like it here! Rose does also! I have made friends with Edward and Alice. The Cullens are real nice!"

Having divorced parents can be hard. When Renee and Charlie got a divorce I took it kind of hard at first.

I still wanted to ask him about Edward. Jasper stopped in front of his room turning to me, "Get dressed in your nicest clothes to meet Esme."

I nodded and began making my way to my room.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs. Don't be a minute late!" he said walking into his room.

I walked downstairs wearing the best outfit I could put together with my clothes. I made it down the stairs, trip free this time. I looked over to see who I believed to be Mrs. Cullen at the head of the table. Jasper appeared next to me and whispered quickly to me, "Carlisle is still working. But introduce yourself to Esme. Then sit across from Edward, he is sitting in the empty spot next to Alice."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I said with a nod looking at her beautiful Snow White like face.

She had the hugest smile and then she responded, "Ahh...Isabella Swan! Alice has told me so much about you already!"

Alice let out a small wave and I smiled back.

"Take a seat and eat dinner with us!"

I sat down at starred at the empty seat in front of me.

"Where is that boy?" Esme whispered to her self loudly enough for almost the whole table to hear.

"Jasper, be a dear and get Edward for us."

"Yes, ma'am" he answered walking away from the table.

Edward strolled in with Jasper. He looked at me and took his seat across from me.

"I am not too hungry. May I be excused." asked Edward politely, in a voice that would cause me to do absolutely anything.

"That's very unlike you, Edward. But if you insist,"Esme said sternly.

Edward looked at me before he left and swiftly left the room. Suddenly we all heard loud music coming from upstairs.

"Don't mind him Isabella," Alice spoke, "He is not himself right now."

Esme turned to Alice and frowned.

"Well, I'm hungry! Bring on the food!" said Emmett.

Emmett looked around the age of ten at least yet Leah told me he was seven. Rose sat across from him quietly looking at the empty plate in front of her. Jasper got up and looked at me saying, "Miss Swan, if you don't mind helping me in the kitchen."

I quickly got up to follow him into the kitchen and grabbed a few plates waiting to be served. I grabbed two knowing I would surely spill more if I had some. Jasper went first serving them and I was to follow. I looked down at the steamy hot food and quickly walking out the doorway not paying any attention to my surroundings only concentrating on not spilling anything.

It all happened too quickly. My food was no longer in my hands but on the shirt of the gorgeous and mysterious Edward.

_Why was he even by the kitchen?_ He wasn't hungry!!

"I'm...I'm..I'm..so.." I stuttered worried if I had just lost my job this second.

I heard a small gasp escape from Alice and I looked around the room to see if anyone had seen what had happened. Apparently everyone had.

Alice had her hand in front of her face covering her awed expression. Jasper was shaking his head slowly looking down. Emmett and Rose were laughing loudly. While I looked at Edward who sighed and kept looking at me. He did not say a word. I stood there motionless wondering what would happen next.

I had no clue what to do. I had messed up _everything_!!

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of this chapter? _Love it_? _Hate it_? Let me know! R&R please! Just press the green button that says "Review this Story/Chapter" and you can tell me what you think about it. Cause I just LOVE reviews! They make me happy! Well, I'm on to writing the next chapter and to the nearest mall! Thanks again for reading this!**

**P.S. - You can see a picture of the Cullen's dog, Jacob, by clicking on the link from my profile! Its _soo_ cute!  
P.S.S- Have ya'll _seen_Paul (Alex Meraz)? Who is in the New Moon Movie! Talk about _HOT_! One of my favorite werewolves already!**

**Love you lots, JasperLovingEvilPixe**


	3. What's the Problem?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters...the lovely Mrs. Meyer does._**

**AN: So I have _only_ three finals left! I wrote two English essays & took a 100 question Geography final today. School is almost out! :D  
Thank you all who reviewed: Mabz x, nator7haha, twihead22796, sprinter1, Midday Moonlight,** **katie, & Midnight Angel Sakura. Love you all!  
****I write this with my little Maltese on my lap. He is SO cute! His name is Spunk Ransom! Yes, he was named after Robert Pattinson's nickname! I'm a huge Rob fan! 178 days until New Moon! EXCITING! I can't wait! MTV Movie Awards is suppose to show a New Moon clip! That makes me happy!  
Oh..so last night I found the cutest pair of skinny jeans on sale at the mall & I bought them! LOVE them! It was 60% off! A great deal that I couldn't pass up!  
Now, on with the story you want to read...**

* * *

**Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home**

_Chapter 3: What's the Problem?_

_**From Chapter 2: (just a little reminder of what happened)**  
__It all happened too quickly. My food was no longer in my hands but on the shirt of the gorgeous and mysterious Edward.  
__Why was he even by the kitchen? He wasn't hungry!!  
__"I'm...I'm..I'm..so.." I stuttered worried if I had just lost my job this second.  
__I heard a small gasp escape from Alice and I looked around the room to see if anyone had seen what had happened. Apparently everyone had.  
__Alice had her hand in front of her face covering her awed expression. Jasper was shaking his head slowly looking down. Emmett and Rose were laughing loudly. While I looked at Edward who sighed and kept looking at me. He did not say a word. I stood there motionless wondering what would happen next.  
__I had no clue what to do. I had messed up everything!!_

_**- - -**_

I couldn't really think. Couldn't act fast enough! _Why must I be so clumsy?_

I glanced to my left to see Jasper by my side, picking up the food that had fallen on the floor. Alice had also walked over grabbing a fist full of Edward's white shirt.

_Of course it had to be a white shirt!?_

"Ugh!," Alice scoffed, "That's a new shirt! I just bought it the other day!"

That only made me feel even worse. My eyes grew wider as I put my hands over my face to hide my expression. I could just cry right now.

"It's alright, Miss Cullen. You can always go shopping for another one," Jasper insisted, "Right, Miss Swan?"

He said winking at me. Did he really think that he could make everything all better? How could he be so calm right now?

I didn't realized that Edward hadn't said a word. He continued to scrap off the food the best he could giving me dirty looks when he looked up occasionally.

"Hmm....," Esme wondered, "Isabella, if you don't mind, do you think you could help Edward clean up his shirt. And Jasper do you mind cleaning up the mess?"

Edward turned to Esme and actually spoke for the first time in this awful mess, "Do you think she will help? She might just make it worse!"

I also heard him mumble a few more things to himself that I couldn't seem to catch.

I was able to do things! I'm not inadequate, just a little clumsy!

"Edward!" Esme scolded causing Emmett and Rose to cease their laughter.

"Fine," he said yanking my arm tightly, "Let's make this fast. The less time I spend with you the..."

He cutoff looking at me, shaking his head. I'm pretty sure I hadn't done him any wrong. Matter of fact, I had just met him today. _How could he hate me already? _

He pulled me harshly up the stairs to a room I had never seen before. I believed it to be his room since I saw a few of his clothes on the bed. I looked around the giagantaic room and couldn't believe the amount of music he had. Shelves and shelves of CDs covered his walls.

I turned around, directing my eyes away from the wall to be faced with Edward, without his shirt. He was gorgeous and had a model like body. I just wanted to touch his abs. My eyes just couldn't look away. I had seen him before but not like _this_!

He looked at me and then walked into his bathroom where I followed.

"Really?" he asked glaring at me as I continued to stare at his amazing body.

I was really confused about the questioned he just asked me or if he was just being rude. He rolled his eyes and spoke, "Could you _not_ stare! I don't sit there and stare at you!"

That was a flat out lie! Every time I glanced at him, he seemed to be staring at me in deep thought. A few times, like when he was staring at me from the top of the stairs or at dinner today when he walked in, he looked upset or at me. _I haven't done anything!_

The least he could do was put on a shirt so I didn't get distracted or just carried away.

I frowned and took the food covered shirt from his hands and began running it under the water. I started scrubbing the food off as Edward leaned against the wall watching me.

"Thanks for ruining my shirt!" he said rudely keeping his eyes focused on the on the sink.

"What's your problem?" I whispered looking directly at him.

He ignored my question and quickly walked out of the bathroom. I continued to scrub the stained food off his shirt. Most of it was off already, but I just didn't want to do a half way job after I ruined everything else. Edward walked in with a new shirt on as he went back to his same spot of leaning against the wall.

"You know what my problem is?" he asked looking directly at me.

I could see him out of the corner of my eye. If looks could kill me I would be dead.

I really thought he had forgotten my question or that maybe he was just ignoring me like always, but apparently I was wrong. I was on a role of being wrong today! He is not deaf and he has actually been listening to me.

"If I knew your problem then I would have not asked you.," I replied softly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. He shook his head and then turned to me.

"You!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, "You are my problem!"

I didn't understand! _How am I the problem?_

"Look! I haven't done anything to you!" I shouted back quickly dropping the shirt into the water and letting the water run.

He starred at me and began laughing, thinking this was some sort of joke.

"You have done enough!"

"Is it about the food all over your shirt?" I begin my rant, "because you have been rude all day before this even happen!"

I raised up the clean shirt and he swiped it from my hands. He swiftly walked away allowing no time for me to follow. I wanted to find him. Confront him. See what I actually did if I did anything. I couldn't find him and I didn't want to get lost so I made my way downstairs. They were all sitting at the table quietly eating. The mess had been cleaned up and it was back to normal, minus the two empty spots.

Esme looked at me and smiled. Alice and Jasper just keep eating while Emmett and Rose had a huge smile on their faces.

"Hey, next time you decide on starting a food fight, let me know!" Emmett said excitedly while Rose started giggling.

"Mr. Cullen," Jasper calmly said, "It was an accident."

Alice nodded in agreement but Esme didn't say a word. I figured at least a good yelling or maybe that I would have been fired on the spot would come from Esme soon. Of course, my job hadn't officially start until tomorrow. Maybe I would start and then she would fire me, not wanting me to cause any more trouble.

I skipped dinner being too angry to eat letting them know that I just wasn't feeling too well. Actually, I was feeling awful! I just wanted to lock myself in my new room and stay here forever. I was mad at what I had done! I was mad at Edward! I was also extremely confused!

I made a quick phone call to Charlie letting him know I as okay. I failed to mention the little dinner incident or anything about the small fight with Edward in the bathroom, not wanting him to worry. Yet I was extremely worried.

I was _worried_ I won't have my job tomorrow. Esme could find a less clumsy nanny that wouldn't ruin everything.

I was _worried _I would not be able to stand Edward's rudeness towards me. Everyone else seemed nice but Edward, who always looked at me with hatred. I would find out why he hated me. I need to know!

And I was also _worried_ that Edward just really didn't like me. I wanted to fix that! I wanted him to like me. How could I work around someone who hated me even though I have done nothing. I thought we could be friends but my first impressions of him was that he was a rude jerk.

Making friends in Forks was harder then I expected. I knew I wasn't the social type but I didn't think people would hate me the first time I met them. Alice and Jasper seemed to like me and I had known them for the same amount of time as Edward. Yet w_hy was Edward in a extremely disliking of me?_ I just didn't understand him!

Hopefully tomorrow would be better! It would be my first day of being a new nanny!

* * *

**AN: R&R please! Your reviews make my day and make we want to post up a new chapter sooner! :)  
Sorry that wasn't much but it will only get better..remember it is a EdwardxBella..and she hasn't even started working yet!  
So..I am like making this dress for graduation, I going...not graduating (next year I will), and I have like less then four days to have it done!! I hope I make it in time. I still stuck on colors...either navy or black...what do ya'll think?**

**P.S.- Check out my profile to see Edward in his white shirt.**

**Love you always, JasperLovingEvilPixe 3**


	4. My First Day

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters...the wonderful Mrs. Meyer does._**

**AN: So I think I have seen the New Moon trailer about like 50 times...and each time I love it more! Have ya'll seen it yet?  
It is basically amazingly wonderful! I LOVE it and can't wait to the movie! ONLY 138 DAYS LEFT UNTIL THE MOVIE!  
Also thanks all who reviewed: team. edward .323, twihead22796, Mabz x, girlwithwings2, bubblybuddy, kit-kateee, Edward cullen is my hero, TwilightAddictJenny, & Dazzled-Frequently-31242.  
**  
**Well, I hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! :)**

* * *

**Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home**

_Chapter 4: My First Day_

My first day as a newest nanny of the Cullen home and I am more nervous then ever. If my arrival went better I think I would have been more confident then I am now!

It was about six'o'clock in the morning and only Jasper and I were awake at this time. It was quite early for me but Jasper said this was the time I should wake up.

I got dressed and walked downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. Jasper was up and about, putting up a few things up in the pantry.

I honestly wanted to run up stairs and fall back into my bed. I'm not much of a morning person!

Time passed quickly as I cleaned up around the house. It was already eight'o'clock and Emmett would be waking up around nine. I had one more hour to some what relax before I have a "nonstop day of fun!" as Jasper sarcastically called it. Esme and Carlisle had already left for work and Alice woke up early this morning to catch some sale at the mall.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Jasper swiftly went to the pantry. He took out three different cereals and then headed to the fridge, grabbing milk.

"Watch what I do. This is what you will be doing every morning. Its pretty simple." Jasper said while he searched for a spoon.

So far my job was pretty easy. Make breakfast for a kid, which breakfast only consists of cereal everyday and then a real meal on Friday morning. I could do this five days every week. And then the weekends I would normally have off, unless some special occasion or they were expecting guests.

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen," Jasper said softly as Emmett strolled in the kitchen still stretching and yawning.

Emmett sat up on the bar stool, poured his cereal into a bowl and ate quietly while Jasper walked away to answer the ringing phone.

"Who would call at this early hour?" I asked quietly out loud.

Emmett shrugged and looked up from his bowl of cereal to greet Rosalie coming into the kitchen. She joined him for breakfast.

"Who was it?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"The Denalis," Jasper frowned, "They will be visiting for the weekend."

I looked over at Emmett who seemed to have the same face as Jasper. The Denali Family did not seem like one of their favorite guests.

"They will?" asked a voice coming from behind me.

I turned around to see Edward wondering if what Jasper said was true.

Jasper nodded.

"Carlisle will love to hear they are in town," Edward smiled and walked away without saying another word.

I cleaned up Emmett's and Rosalie's mess and headed to the family room, where they were. They put on a movie and silently watched it.

I decided to do something else. They didn't need constant supervision while they were watching a movie. They seemed like pretty well behaved kids.

I walked upstairs to my room to clean up the mess I made this morning of still trying to unpack. I looked over to see Jasper walking into my room holding a book in his hand.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" he yelled quickly in one breath.

"They are watching a movie downstairs," I said calmly and unsure of what the problem was.

"And no one is watching them?" he said confused.

"Well, they are fine. They were sitting there quietly by themselves," I stated.

He looked at my with full panic in his eyes, "They are not fine! I thought I told you they needed constant watch! That is why they hired a nanny! That nanny being you!"

He ran past me going downstairs towards the family room. I quickly turned around to follow, tripping as I attempted to run downstairs. I noticed Edward watching from a distance and I could of sworn he was laughing. I walked in the room to see them gone. The movie was off but I couldn't even tell if I was in the same room I left them in.

The curtains were on the floor along with popcorn they made. I know I only left them alone for what felt like almost five minutes but it looked like someone had broken into their home and ransacked the place.

The table was moved to the other side of the wall and soda was dripping of the couch onto the clean wooden floor. The rug was turned upside down and the potpourri was scattered everywhere. DVDs and pillows covered the floor while melted ice cream dripped off the side table.

Jasper's expression matched the room, a total mess. He took at deep breath and turned to me saying, "Find the kids! If you can't find them in less then 10 minutes then find me! I will be cleaning this mess that you caused! You owe me!"

I thanked him and took off wondering were in the world they could be. The house was so big, and they were so small! They could be anywhere.

"Well, I'm going out," said Edward to Jasper and he walked out the door with a smug expression on his face.

I began to make my way upstairs when I heard the front door open.

"Oh, and by the way, Esme will be coming home early today! She will be here by noon," Edward said calmly.

"And Bella," he said with a serious tone, "If you can't find the kids by then, well we can't find a way for you to keep your job!"

I looked at him and then turned around ignoring him as I walked upstairs. Sadly I tripped on the top stair and I heard Edward's laughter.

He still hadn't left. I turned around and frowned.

"Is there a problem?" he shouted at me.

"Apparently, I am the problem," I screamed back, "And if I don't find these kids you will be glad I'm gone!"

It was nine'o'clock! We have three hours to find Emmett and Rosalie! And also clean up the family room, hoping they haven't made a mess in any other room.

_Could this day get any worse?_

Suddenly I heard a loud crashing sound from the third floor and then the phone rang. I darted to the nearest phone answering it.

"Cullen residence."

"Oh, Isabella! It's you!" I heard Esme's sweet voice, "I was just wanting to check up on you! I know its early, but they can be such a handful."

"Everything is fine!" I lied as well as I could.

"May I speak with Emmett? I need to make sure he is on his best behavior," she said cheerfully.

I didn't know what to do! I didn't know where he was!

"Umm...."

_This day did get worse!_

* * *

**AN: Sorry that chapter was SOO short..but its because the next two will be REALLY long! :D  
R&R please! What do you think? _Love it_? _Hate it_? Let me know! Your reviews make my day and make we want to post up a new chapter sooner! :)  
**

**P.S- Also SORRY it took forever to update! I had Church Camp and next week I have Cheerleading Camp!**

**Love ya lots, JasperLovingEvilPixe **

**BTW, if you like this story check out my other one: At the Bottom(AH. Bella Swan is in her junior year of Forks High and all she wants to do is get out of the bottom of social latter. Jocks at top and the dorks on the bottom. Rising on top with the infamous Edward Cullen, Bella begans to fall for the one guy she hates)  
**


	5. Learning about the Cullen Family

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters...the amazing Mrs. Meyer does._**

**AN: So its summer and I am finally a SENIOR and I am finally 17! (Just turned today!) I want to hang out withmy best friendbutsheisin another country (Canada). We always hang out with each other on my birthday..andalso every day of the week! :D So I thought I could hang out withmyother friend. I texted her last night...she made plans. Another of my friends is working, and one is in anther state while the other is sick. So I'm here at home doing nothing really but eating my birthday cake (Strawberry Cheesecake!) so I decided I should write another chapter since I have time today! I think this is stil cool! It won't get me down! I love writting! I was writting last night for like forever! :D  
****Also thanks all who reviewed: anne, Edward cullen is my hero, & Midnight Angel Sakura! Loce ya always! **

**Now, read on....**

* * *

**Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home**

_Chapter 5: Learning about the Cullen Family_

__

_**From Chapter 4: (just a little reminder of what happened)**  
_

_It was nine'o'clock! We have three hours to find Emmett and Rosalie! And also clean up the family room, hoping they haven't made a mess in any other this day get any worse?  
__Suddenly I heard a loud crashing sound from the third floor and then the phone rang. I darted to the nearest phone answering it.  
__"Cullen residence."  
__"Oh, Isabella! It's you!" I heard Esme's sweet voice, "I was just wanting to check up on you! I know its early, but they can be such a handful."  
__"Everything is fine!" I lied as well as I could.  
__"May I speak with Emmett? I need to make sure he is on his best behavior," she said cheerfully.  
__I didn't know what to do! I didn't know where he was!  
__"Umm...."  
__This day did get worse!_

_**---**_

"Just wait one second, let me go get him," I said nervously.

I held the cordless phone tightly in my hands as I began to panic.

"Hey, Mom!" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

_Emmett! Emmett! Thank goodness he answered the phone! He just saved my life!_

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Playing a game with Bella!!"

_A game? Well, I am certainly loosing!_

"Are you having fun?" Esme said kindly.

_I'm not! I'm stressing out! I have know idea where he is!_

"Yep! I like Bella!"

_Well that's good to know! Probably cause I'm am letting him do whatever he wants since I don't know where he is!_

"Alright, I have to go now! I love you! And don't forget to be on your best behavior!"

"I am and will, Mom. Love you too! Bye!" Emmett said softly.

I heard the phone click and knew Esme was gone.

"Emmett! Stay where you are! Okay?"

"How about...NO! You have to find us! Bye! Bella!"

"Wait no...!"

The line suddenly went dead. I hung up the phone and looked around the large house. They could be anywhere.

"Who was on the phone?" Jasper shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Esme!"

He nodded and turned back around.

"Finished cleaning?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not even close!"

Jasper walked away and I headed toward the loud crash that was heard earlier before the phone rang.

I continue dto search for them on the second floor and made my way up to the third.

Ten'o'clock...  
I slipped into Edward's room to see if they in there. They weren't there but they had been.

All of Edward's books were on the floor. _That must have been the loud crash I heard!_

Books and papers were scattered everywhere. I picked up a few books putting them on the self and sorted a few of the papers. One huge notebook certainly caught my eye. I opened it up knowing I should not snoop around. It was Edward's Journal. I laughed at the though that Edward even kept a sort of diary. I looked at the first page and read it softly.

_**Jan. 12th**_  
**For my 15th birthday my parents finally let us have a dog. Jacob is the newest member of the Cullen family.  
Alice was a little upset about not getting a girl. She had the names picked out and everything.**

I flipped ahead to more pages. I sat on his bed and continued to read a few more entries he made.

**_March 30th_  
Today was her funeral. I couldn't even stand to be there. I wanted to runaway. She was the only one I truly loved and she is gone forever.  
I remeber the day I found out she diedin a car crash. I wanted to die that day too. To be with her there, instead of here without her.  
It was young love but I knew at the age of 16 that I wanted to be with her forever. We had known each other for about three years, and had been going out for two. She was the only one who changed me. Who would make me smile always, just by seeing her. **

I had to stop there. My heart sank as I read his entry. I couldn't continue as I saw tear drops falling from my cheeks on to the page. I felt so bad for him. The one he loved had died. He must have been heartbroken, in the sense where he still loved her but she was gone. I couldn't even imagine if the one I truly loved left me or died. I wiped away my tears and skipped to a few pages that were up to date.

**_June 2nd_  
Leah is gone and we are going to hire a new nanny soon. Let's just hope Emmett likes her.  
Today I found Alice and Jasper kissing in the laundry room _again_. If Esme found out..well lets just hope they try to continue to hide their relationship.  
Esme has practically planned out who we are marring, when and where our wedding will be. **

_I knew there was something between them! I wonder why Esme would disapprove? _I stopped reading that entry and turned the page to the newest one.

**_June 4__th_  
****Today we got our new nanny. Her name is Isabella Swan but she prefers to be called Bella. She has beautiful dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her smile is amazing yet it seems familiar. I just can't put a finger on it.  
**  
**I finally have discovered where I have seen that smile. From...the only one I have truly loved. Yet, Bella doesn't seem like other girls. She is sort of intresting, in a good way.  
I mean I freeze up every time she speaks to me. I don't want to look like a fool but I think she thinks I'm ignoring her. I hate being shy.  
But am I moving too quickly? I feel like I just got over a loss and I'm just moving on. I feel almost like I'm cheating on her.  
But Bella is a girl I would love to get to know and maybe even date her in the future. Of course, she may not even like me.  
Or do I just like her because she reminds me of my past love?**

**So I basically lost it and I don't think Bella likes me after what I just did. It was the biggest mistake I could make!  
I became crazy! I felt like I was looking at Bella as she was the love of my past!  
For some crazy reason I made it her fault and yelled at her.  
I didn't want to see Bella because she reminded me of her but it wasn't Bella fault! I guess I am just a freak that snaps randomly at a poor innocent girl that happends to remind me ofmy past dead girlfriend.  
Yep! I sound insane! Next, I will be hearing voices in my head!  
Let's just hope I can still see her as Bella and not anyone else!**

It was the latest entry and I skimmed over it again to make sure I read it correctly. So Edward wasn't ignoring me. He was just extremely shy. I kinda liked me, but he felt bad because of what happened tohis girlfriend. I suddenly did not feel as mad at him as before. I mean I was still hurt but I understood were he was coming from.

I placed the journal with the other books on his self and walked over to Alice's room. On the door was a note scribbled in messy handwriting saying, "Have fun cleaning the mess we made! Em & Rose!"

I sighed and opened the door to see the damage they had done. It seemed that all of Alice's fashion magazines where scattered all over her floor. Not to mention little notes on her mirrors written in lipstick. I grabbed wet towel from her bathroom and began cleaning up the lipstick notes.

It didn't take long until I finished and I began to pick up the magazines. I placed the in a pile next to her nightstand and then began to look around the room. It was a beautiful room filled with so much color. I laid on her bed a closed my eyes for a few seconds relaxing in the mist of all this stress. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see a small picture of her and Jasper on her nightstand. Some foil chocolate wrappers, a pencil and notebook paper also occupied the side table.

I smiled at the pictures and decided to pick up a few of her candy trash. As I did that I moved a few of the papers to see clothing sketches on them. They looked like a professional fashion designer had drawn them. They each had Alice's signature at the bottom. Alice was so talented! She could become a fashion designer one day! I looked over at her alarm clock to to see it was only a few minutes until eleven'o'clock.

Eleven'o'clock...  
I went into every room on the third floor and neither of them where there. I made my way down to the second floor when I heard a small laugh come from my bedroom. I ran up with Jasper who said he would continuing searching for them and also cleaning whatever they made a mess of.

I walked in seeing Rosalie laying on top of my bed reading one of my books. I glanced around to see all my somewhat packed clothes was now unpack. My clothes hug everywhere to the bed posts to the ceiling fan. She smiled wickedly when she saw me looking around the room. I had found one and I had only one hour left. I went to go sit on the bed with her but as I made my way I tripped over one of my shirts. Rosalie looked down at me on the ground and laughed. She began making her way out the door when I stood up and grabbed her by the wrist.

She glared at me and tried to pull away.

"I don't have time for this!" I explained, "I need to find Emmett and I need you to listen to me."

"You aren't my nanny!" she yelled back at me and continued to struggle free.

I looked up to see Jasper take her other wrist.

"I heard yelling so I came," he said causally, "You can continue looking for Emmett and I can handle this one."

I let go of Rosalie's wrist and made my way downstairs, the only place I hadn't checked. I knew they had made their way around the whole house maybe even more then once. While I was in on room cleaning I'm sure they were sneaking around the the next floor or room. And some rooms connected and I didn't even know that until I searched for them today.

I checked the kitchen. Then made my way to the family room where I had first left them. It was spotless and also Emmett-less. Time was running out and there was still no Emmett. I walked outside just to make sure he wasn't out there. The only thing I saw was Jacob. I did one final search downstairs and then went to go sit on the couch. I had done everything I could and there was only a few minutes left until Esme would be home.

Twelve'o'clock...  
It is time! Esme will be home any minute now and there is still no Emmett! I am officially fired!

Jasper and Rosalie joined me downstairs in the living as we sat and chatted. Rosalie apologized for the trouble she caused today, yet she didn't seem truly sorry. It seemed like Jasper was just forcing her to say sorry.

The front door opened and I knew it would be Esme.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Jasper said nervously as he looked at me.

_You see Mrs. Cullen, I lost Emmett, but I believe him to be somewhere in this house._

_I am not too sure where Emmett is but he is sure to show up sometime soon! _

_Well, we were playing hide and seek but Emmett never came out of hiding._

None of my excuses sounded good enough.

"Mom!!" I heard a loud voice followed by footsteps to follow.

I was so relieved to see Emmett walk down those stairs. My breathing went back to normal and my panic level was down.

Emmett hugged Esme and then turned to me. Esme headed to the kitchen while Emmett continue to smile at me.

"You gave me such a scare today! I thought I was only going to be your nanny for today!" I whispered.

"I told you, I liked you! I wouldn't want to be gone!"

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

Today, was awful. Yet I learned that I was actuaclly wanted here. Emmett was just playing around.

And Edward, wants me here too. He likes me, like more then being a friend. I have only known him for about two days, but when I first saw him I wanted to know him more. I would hate to rush things so I'll just play it cool. I know he likes me but I won't act any differntly, or atleast try not to.

I mean I don't really know him that well so I should spend some time with him so I can know him more. But I do kinda of like him...a little.

I called Charlie letting him know how my first day of work was. I left out all the details I didn't want him to hear like before. He was glad to hear from me andcouldn'twait to see me when I had off next. I told him I would see him next weekend, since the Denalis are coming I would be working.

The Denalis are will be coming in about two days. I guess I will see why everyone doesn't like them.

* * *

**AN: I would LOVE some reviews! R&R please! :D Hope you liked this chapter. I don't want to rush their relationship but I wanted Bella to know that Edward likes her. And so that everyone sees Edward is not the huge jerk everyone thinks he is! But don't worry, it will only get better...or worse?**

**P.S.- Check out my profile for pictures of an idea of what Emmett and Rosalie look like at that age! :D**

**Love ya lots, JasperLovingEvilPixe**

**ONLY 135 DAYS TIL NEW MOON MOVIE COMES OUT!**


End file.
